rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Megu Kakizaki
Megu Kakizaki (柿崎 めぐ Kakizaki Megu) is a sickly girl, who is suffering from a congenital heart disease, and who is also the master of Suigintou. Her nurse calls her Megu-chan. Appearance : Megu has black hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a loose button-up shirt and pants. In Anime : In the first Rozen Maiden anime she had dark greyish brown eyes and in the 2013 anime she appears to have blue eyes instead of brown. Personality : Megu lives in a hospital room, under constant care from nurses. She does not believe in taking the food from the nurses, because she has a very bleak outlook on life and often prays for an "Angel of Death" to take her away. She sees herself as a burden upon her parents, who she claims are "guilty" of having her. She initially believes that Suigintou is the "Angel of Death" she has hoped for and requests that Suigintou kills her by draining away her energy. Despite her apathy towards life in general, she is quite needy, and increasingly desires Suigintou's company, even throwing tantrums when Suigintou is away. Megu's blatant disrespect towards her father is shocking to Suigintou, who would never consider such an attitude toward her own father. : She also is the only human Suigintou has strong feelings for, other than her father. It was after Suigintou's witness of Megu driving her father away in a fit of rage that evoked sympathy from the doll, thereby agreeing to take Megu as her medium. However, she was unable to do so as Kirakishou took Megu away into the N-field. Trivia * Megu's voice actor sings the song "Madoka", which is in the Rozen Maiden Traumend OST, also known as Shun. * The song sung by Megu's voice actor in the Rozen Maiden 2013 series is called "Karatachi no hana". Quotes * "I wanted to thank you. A little while ago, you used my life, didn't you?" - To Suigintou, Unknown Source * "Junk, huh? Yeah, you're right. I'm junk." - To Suigintou, Unknown Source * "I'm not perfect like you, that's for sure." - To Suigintou, Unknown Source * "When the window is open like this, the dark angel can fly in and out... to carry my life away, little by little." - To her nurse, Unknown Source * "When I was little, I was told I'd never see my fifth birthday. But as you can see, I didn't die. They gave me 'til I was seven, then after that, ten. Everybody started to get a little worn out, y'know? But I don't blame them. It keeps getting delayed. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna die soon. That's why I think it'd be better if I died a quick death. It doesn't matter, because this part of me is pretty much garbage anyway." - To Suigintou, Unknown Source References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen Characters Category:Kakizakis Category:Deceased Characters Category:Masters